


Elusive

by vectacular



Series: A-to-Z of Firestorm! [5]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21985762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vectacular/pseuds/vectacular
Summary: Takeru tries to find Yusaku for some New Years celebrations!
Relationships: Fujiki Yuusaku/Homura Takeru
Series: A-to-Z of Firestorm! [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537111
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Elusive

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea for F, but I had none for E, and my mind wouldn't let me start F. I did get a plot for this, even with it just them being cute. They deserve lots of happiness!

Takeru’s quite proud to say that he can pick Yusaku out of a crowd easily, even with all the varying and coloured hairstyles in the crowd. Even though it’s cold, and snow’s freshly fallen in the morning, so Yusaku would probably have that black beanie on that Takeru got him.

Sadly, it doesn’t seem that Yusaku’s in the crowd tonight. Looking around, he searches for a good space to stand, considering New Year’s fireworks are on soon. Well, a _few hours_ soon. 

While walking through the mass, his phone pings, and he frowns at the simple link. It’s from _Yusaku_ , so it can’t be bad, right? He’s gotten into enough trouble from Yusaku and Shoichi about accidentally destroying his phone with viruses. Biting his lip, he clicks the link, which takes him to his… camera? 

There’s blue arrow, pointing up, and he brings his phone up. The arrow then changes, going right and he follows it, dodging people as he arrives at a building. It’s tall, and the arrow changes again, pointing up. _The roof?_ He smiles, putting his phone away as he goes into the building. 

_Yusaku may not be as flashy as Ai with his dramatics, but Ai certainly got it from somewhere,_ he thinks fondly as he runs up flights and flights of stairs. At the door leading to rooftop, there’s a simple red ribbon tied around the handle, and Takeru’s affection grows, untying it and putting it into his pocket as he opens the door. 

At the edge of the roof, sitting on top of the wide ledge, is Yusaku. He walks closer, and Yusaku turns his head slightly towards him. “Couldn’t just send an _I’m on a roof_ text?” He asks dryly as he finally gets close enough to hug his boyfriend, his arms around Yusaku’s waist. 

“It seemed simpler,” Yusaku hums, relaxing against him. 

“I was wondering where you were,” he nuzzles Yusaku’s beanie-covered hair, hugging him tightly. 

Yusaku’s hands squeeze his wrist, “sorry. I didn’t want to deal with,” Yusaku gestures to the crowd below them. 

“It’s fine, I get it,” he mumbles and moves to sit next to Yusaku, kissing him on the cheek. “Best seat in the house!” 

Yusaku smiles, illuminated by the streetlights and light-up ads around the area. “It’s also… our first time at New Years since we became…“ Yusaku fumbles, face flushing. 

“A couple?” He grins and his boyfriend nods. Heart overflowing, he grabs Yusaku’s hands, “you wanted it to be _special_ , you’re so sweet!” 

At his cooing, Yusaku lets out a choked sound, face going even redder as he looks away. 

“ _So_ sweet,” he emphasises, and Yusaku tugs him closer until his boyfriend’s able to hide his red face by burrowing into his shoulder. “Cutest and sweetest boyfriend ever,” he declares. Yusaku takes off one of his gloves to pinch him. “Still sweet.” 

“Why did you want us here so early?” Yusaku asks, voice muffled by his coat. One of Yusaku’s best methods to deal with something he doesn’t know how to deal with, ignore it altogether. It almost always happens with his compliments. 

“There’s like, food to buy and tacky sunglasses and souvenirs to buy down there.” 

Yusaku groans, and he pats his boyfriend’s head. “Can’t we just stay here?” 

“We can, but the fireworks are ages away,” he says, a hand going to fiddle with the peeks of Yusaku’s hair from his beanie. “It’s not like anyone will steal our spot while we’re buying stuff.”

He can feel Yusaku sigh, giving in and he cheers inwardly as his boyfriend looks up, green eyes almost glowing, “fine. But not too long.” 

“Of course, babe,” he says, and Yusaku’s face starts to go red again. Before Yusaku can hide once more, he leans down and kisses Yusaku, who relaxes into it. “Babe, _please_ , I have an important thing to say,” Yusaku lets out a confused sound, their breath mingling, “you’re beautiful.” 

“ _Takeru!_ ” Yusaku squishes Takeru’s face, facing him away. 

Pouting, he brings down Yusaku’s hands, “what? I can’t tell my boyfriend how amazing and beautiful he is, how he’s such an amazingly kind and selfless and caring―“

Yusaku shuts him up by pulling him into a kiss, a deeper one than his was. He loses his train of thought by the time the kiss ends. “No, you can’t.” 

He’s confused by Yusaku’s words until his mind clears up again. “But _Yusaku_!” He whines and puts his arms around Yusaku’s waist and laying on top of him, pouting up at Yusaku’s face. Yusaku’s chest is as comfortable as always, and soon the other’s arms curl around his shoulders. 

“We should go, remember?” Yusaku mumbles, and Takeru hums at feeling his boyfriend’s voice. 

“Yeah, yeah,” he tightens his hold on Yusaku and moves up to kiss all over his boyfriend’s face. 

There’s a light laugh from Yusaku from all the kisses, and Takeru takes a moment to memorize it, “we can’t just fool around until the fireworks.” 

“Can’t we?” He smiles and and puts his gloved hands under Yusaku’s many layers. Yusaku jolts. 

“ _No!_ ” The mortified tone in Yusaku’s voice makes him withdraw his hands, pulling down Yusaku’s shirts and coat. “Too cold. Too open,” Yusaku looks at a building across from them. 

“So smart,” he praises. Yusaku nudges him off until he’s standing next to the ledge. 

“Let’s go,” Yusaku huffs and stands up, grabbing onto his hand and leading him away.

_**[Fin]** _

**Author's Note:**

> Yusaku doesn't know how to take compliments, even though it's a thing Takeru would do every day until he gets used to it, and then more after that! 
> 
> Please consider giving me, a local writer, attention and validation through many comments and kudos. And feel free to DM me on twitter/tumblr!! ♥ ♥ ♥
> 
> [Firestorm discord!](https://discord.gg/dhpZN8N) | [Tumblr](https://lenreli.tumblr.com/post/189959176280/next-in-the-letter-900-words-link) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lenreli/status/1211695993919393792)


End file.
